jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
Hearts of Ice
| rating=K+ | type= | genre= | chapters=26 | words=279, 662 | pub_date=August 19th, 1996 | update=June 20th, 2009 | current_status= }} Hearts of Ice is written by Krista Perry and began online publication on August 19th, 1996.Post at FFML (Link subsequently deleted) It was completed on June 20th, 2009.Post at FFML - Retrieved 06-06-2015 Description Plot Prologue Part 1: Blood Spell Part 2: The Kami Plane Part 3: Voices Part 4: Shadows of Revelation Part 5: Interlude Part 6: Lies and Dreams Part 7: Power Play Part 8: Barriers Part 9: Memory and Mayhem Part 10: Of Love and Insanity Part 11: Best Laid Plans Part 12: Revenge is a Dish Best Served... Part 13: Souls in the Balance - Part 1 Part 14: Souls in the Balance - Part 2 Part 15: Into the Demon's Lair Part 16: Memories of the Past Part 17: Journeys and Arrivals Part 18: Confrontations Part 19: Of Magic, Gods and Demons Part 20: Heaven and Hell - Part 1 Part 21: A Five Minute Interlude Part 22: Heaven and Hell - Part 2 Part 23: Dragon Part 24: Phoenix Epilogue: The End Notes *A spoof-fic based on the story exists, ''Hiroshi and Daisuke Finish "Hearts of Ice" by Gary Kleppe. *A second spoof is Luna Hinomura's Horse of Ice. *A third is Kathryn Grover's Wall Marts of Ice?. *Also inspired a poem by Hinomura: Purest Snow and Crimson Blood. Awards *TASS Awards Award for Annual 1997, 2nd place *TASS Continuing Series Award for December 1999, 1st place (part 22) *TASS Continuing Series Award for December 1999, 2nd place (part 20) *TASS Continuing Series Award for December 1999, 3rd place (part 19) *TASS Continuing Series Award for Annual 1999, 3rd place (part 22) *TASS Continuing Series Award for Annual 1999, 5th place (part 20) *TASS Continuing Series Award for Annual 1999, 7th place (part 19) *Taleswapper's Ranma Fanfic of the Year 1997 Fan Art Image:Ice1.jpg|Fan art by Kathryn Grover Image:Ice2.jpg|Fan art by Kathryn Grover Image:Ice3.jpg|Fan art by Kathryn Grover Image:Ice4.jpg|Fan art by Saisei Miryokuteki Image:Ice5.gif|Fan art by Meg Kinder Image:Ice6.jpg|Fan art by Summer Gray Image:Ice7.jpg|Fan art by Catherine Nelson Image:Ice8.jpg|Fan art by Heidi Rollins Image:Ice9.jpg|Fan art by Irene Bueno Image:Ice10.jpg|Fan art by Kit Spooner Image:Ice11.jpg|Fan art by Lisa Emerson Image:Ice12.jpg|Fan art by Mitch Image:Ice13.jpg|Fan art by JCZ Image:Ice14.jpg|Fan art by Michael Austin Image:Ice15.jpg|Fan art by Michael Austin Image:Ice16.jpg|Fan art by Clemesha May Image:Ice17.jpg|Fan art by Clemesha May Image:Ice18.jpg|Fan art by Ai-Chan Image:Ice19.jpg|Fan art by Shadra Image:Ice20.jpg|Fan art by J Image:Ice21.jpg|Fan art by Chester Castañeda Image:Ice22.jpg|Fan art by Chester Castañeda Image:Ice23.Jpg|Fan art by Kat Image:Ice24.jpg|Fan art by Chester Castañeda Image:Ice25.jpg|Fan art by Clemesha May Image:Ice26.jpg|Fan art by Gigi Peralta Image:Ice27.jpg|Fan art by Gigi Peralta Image:Ice28.jpg|Fan art by Gigi Peralta Image:Ice29.gif|Fan art by Richard Marshall Image:Ice30.jpg|Fan art by Luna Moon Image:Ice31.jpg|Fan art by Chester Castañeda Image:Ice32.jpg|Fan art by Chester Castañeda Image:Ice33.jpg|Fan art by Chester Castañeda Image:Ice34.jpg|Fan art by Charlie Price Image:Ice35.gif|Fan art by Christopher Willmore Image:Ice36.jpg|Fan art by aka Akane Saotome Image:Ice37.jpg|Fan art by Krista Perry Image:Ice38.jpg|Fan art by Wong Si Yuan Image:Ice39.jpg|Fan art by Mouse Image:Ice40.jpg|Fan art by Cassandra Tipton Image:Ice41.jpg|Fan art by Dafny Sancho Image:Ice42.jpg|Fan art by Lindsay McKay Image:Ice43.jpg|Fan art by Lindsay McKay Image:Ice44.jpg|Fan art by Lindsay McKay Image:Ice45.jpg|Fan art by Lindsay McKay Image:Ice46.jpg|Fan art by Shane McCoy Image:Ice47.jpg|Fan art by Shane McCoy Image:Ice48.jpg|Fan art by Shadra Image:Ice49.jpg|Fan art by Shadra Image:Ice50.jpg|Fan art by Sydney Kyle Image:Ice51.gif|Fan art by Eira Delgado Image:Ice52.gif|Fan art by Eira Delgado Image:Ice53.gif|Fan art by Eira Delgado Image:Ice54.jpg|Fan art by Laura Hendricks Image:Ice55.jpg|Fan art by LizMUN Image:Ice56.jpg|Fan art by Anna Image:Ice57.gif|Fan art by Anna Image:Ice58.gif|Fan art by Anna Image:Ice59.gif|Fan art by Anna Image:Ice60.gif|Fan art by Anna Image:Ice61.jpg|Fan art by Katrine Lvovsky Image:Ice62.jpg|Fan art by Lady Heart Image:Ice63.jpg|Fan art by Katrine Lvovsky Image:Ice64.jpg|Fan art by Matt Newkirk Image:Ice65.jpg|Fan art by Katrine Lvovsky Image:Ice66.jpg|Fan art by Kristen Smirnov Image:Ice67.jpg|Fan art by Kristen Smirnov Image:Ice68.jpg|Fan art by Kristen Smirnov Image:Ice69.jpg|Fan art by Kristen Smirnov Image:Ice70.jpg|Fan art by Kristen Smirnov Image:Ice71.jpg|Fan art by Shannon Galvin Image:Ice72.jpg|Fan art by Jamie Austin Wilde Image:Ice73.jpg|Fan art by Wong Si Yuan Image:Ice74.jpg|Fan art by Wong Si Yuan Image:Ice75.jpg|Fan art by Catherine Image:Ice76.jpg|Fan art by Catherine Image:Ice77.jpg|Fan art by Carmi Tugday Image:Ice78.jpg|Fan art by Bridget Ellen Wilde FFML Posting History *Chapter 1 19/08/96 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 10/09/96 *Chapter 4 19/09/96 *Chapter 5 26/09/96 *Chapter 1 (revision) 12/10/96 *Chapter 2 (revision) 12/10/96 *Chapter 3 (revision) 12/10/96 *Chapter 4 (revision) 12/10/96 *Chapter 6 12/10/96 *Chapter 1 (revision) 12/10/96 *Chapter 5 (revision) 12/10/96 *Chapter 7 24/10/96 *Chapter 7 (revision) 24/10/96 *Chapter 7 (revision) 24/10/96 *Chapter 8 04/11/96 *Chapter 9 12/11/96 *Chapter 8 (revision) 15/11/96 *Chapter 9 (revision) 15/11/96 *Chapter 9 (revision) 20/11/96 *Chapter 10 25/11/96 *Chapter 11 04/12/96 *Chapter 11 (revision) 05/12/96 *Chapter 11 (revision) 05/12/96 *Chapter 11 (revision) 06/12/96 *Chapter 12 30/12/96 *Chapter 12 (revision) 10/01/97 *Chapter 13 25/01/97 *Chapter 14Not posted to FFML: Post at FFML 24/02/1997 *Chapter 15 07/04/97 *Chapter 14 (revision) 07/04/97 *Chapter 15 (revision) 09/04/97 *Chapter 15 (revision) 09/04/97 *Chapter 14 (revision) 09/04/97 *Chapter 16 07/05/97 *Chapter 15 (revision) 20/07/97 *Chapter 16 (revision) 20/07/97 *Chapter 17 20/07/97 *Chapter 18 15/11/97 *Chapter 19 10/03/98 *Chapter 20 05/06/98 *Chapters 1 & 2 (revision) 13/12/98 *Chapters 3 & 4 (revision) 13/12/98 *Chapters 5 & 6 (revision) 02/01/99 *Chapters 7 & 8 (revision) 02/01/99 *Chapter 21 16/02/99 *Chapter 22 31/03/99 *Chapter 22 (revision) 01/11/99 *Chapter 22 (revision) 08/12/99 *Chapter 23 29/12/99 *Chapter 23 (revision) 26/03/00 *Chapter 24 Teaser 03/07/00 *Chapter 1 (revision) 13/12/02 *Chapter 2 (revision) 21/12/02 *Chapter 24B (revision) 13/05/09 *Chapter 24C (revision) 31/05/09 *Epilogue 20/06/09 RAAC Posting History *Chapters 6~9 14/05/97 *Chapters 10~12 14/05/97 *Chapters 13 & 14 14/05/97 *Chapter 15 28/12/97 *Chapter 16 28/12/97 *Chapter 17 29/12/97 *Chapter 18 09/12/99 *Chapter 19 09/12/99 *Chapter 20 09/12/99 *Chapter 21 09/12/99 *Chapter 22 18/12/99 See Also Other External Links *[http://kristaperry.com/heartsofice/index.html Hearts of Ice at Krista's Hall of Anime] - Retrieved 09-11-2014 *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/264446/1/Hearts_of_Ice Hearts of Ice at] Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 09-11-2014 *[http://archiveofourown.org/works/1077249/chapters/2163991 Hearts of Ice at ArchiveofOurOwn.org] - Retrieved 24-01-2017 *[http://www.reocities.com/Tokyo/Towers/5920/heartsofice.html Hearts of Ice at the Reocities Archive record of] Blood Blade's Best of Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction - Retrieved 09-11-2014 *[http://web.archive.org/web/20060720000754/www.shigatsuc.com/fanfic/hoi/ Hearts of Ice at the Internet Archive record of Welcome to H.E.A.R.T.] - Retrieved 09-11-2014 References